


Whatever

by whynot



Series: Gage and Bishop [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynot/pseuds/whynot
Summary: So I was originally gonna write a Colter/Mae soulmate AU, and Bishop and Gage were gonna have their own little part in it, but I scrapped the idea. However, I liked Bishop and Gage as soulmates so I'm gonna put this up.- Ellie





	Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> So I was originally gonna write a Colter/Mae soulmate AU, and Bishop and Gage were gonna have their own little part in it, but I scrapped the idea. However, I liked Bishop and Gage as soulmates so I'm gonna put this up.
> 
> \- Ellie

It hit Kay suddenly like lightning inside him, branching through his veins, striking down in his fingertips and toes. His pace faltered as his breath caught, and Violet scowled up at him.

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna come already,” she said harshly.

“No, I—“ It came out in the rush of a sigh, and he pulled out, stumbling off the bed. Where the feeling had struck moments ago, there was emptiness. A scorched void that made him ache. “What’s…”

Like blooming smoke, surprise filled him, but it wasn’t his. He wasn’t surprised, he was fuckin’ scared. He didn’t know what the fuck was happening, his skin was thrumming, it was hard to breathe and he couldn’t see passed the blur in his vision.

Disappointment replaced that surprise, then irritation. But it wasn’t him, it wasn’t _him_.

A sharp sting across his cheek, and he gasped violently, air dragging cold down his throat.

“Jesus, there you go,” Violet grumbled. “The fuck’s happenin’, Bishop, you havin’ a bad trip or somethin’?”

It scorched the edges of his mind, the indirect emotions that filtered into him in a way he couldn’t grasp.

He pounded his fist against the wall. “Get outta my fuckin'  _head!_ ” he growled, nearly shrieked.

“… Oohhh,” he heard Violet mumble, then her hand on the back of his neck.

“Don’t!” Kay staggered back. “Don’t touch me.”

“Oh c’mon, just relax.”

“I _can’t_ , I can’t, I…” Another feeling ran through him like ice water, cooling the itching anger over his skin. _Calm down,_ it told him. He let go some of the tension, listened for a moment. There was still a bit of annoyance, like a single ember in dead ashes, but the reassurance overpowered it.

“What’s happening,” he sighed, roving his hand over his head.

Violet grinned, a sort of gritty, mocking smile. “Looks like the kid got himself a mate.”

 

* * *

 

Not two seconds after the connection, Gage’s breath went short and his head hurt. Then fear and confusion nearly suffocated him, filling the void that had just been struck into him. Anger followed, crashing into him like a wave.

He shook his head in one hard jerk, willed himself to relax. “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon…” he whispered, closing his eyes. “Calm the fuck down.”

He didn’t want a mate. In fact, it was the last thing he wanted. As years went by after he turned 18 he thought he’d lucked out, been one of the people who didn’t get one. Turns out, his mate was just younger. Or a late bloomer.

Great.

A flare of anger from the link, and he fired it right back. They didn’t get to do that, they didn’t get to feel pissed just because he was feeling something strong enough for them to get a hint of. They had to fucking deal with it, just like he did.

A sharp, cracking pain to his elbow and he growled, doubling over as he gripped it. Again it happened, and Gage figured his mate found out about the pain aspect.

No, fuck them. Now they were just being childish. What did they think that was going to do, sever the link? Like if they pissed him off enough he could just cut it right in the middle? Well tough fucking luck, because they were both stuck with this, and they’d have to fucking deal with it.

If they were there he could just tell them that, explain things so much easier. But he sure as fuck wasn’t go hunting them down, so they’d have to come to him.

They better.

 

* * *

 

_**4 years later** _

 

Why were they so fucking angry all the time? They knew Kay could feel it, right? Didn’t they know that it ate away at him just as much as it did them? It was driving him crazy, all their ferocity and stress and irritation. He gave up trying to calm them down long ago, because any reassurance he tried to pass through the link would be met by a fucking mean feeling. Like they were mentally hauling him up by the collar of his shirt and tossing him over a fucking building. What did they fucking want from him?

Kay knew what he wanted from them. He wanted them to stop. All of it and everything. He wanted them gone.

But he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t kill his mate, _that_ everyone had made clear. So he kept his distance, worked for years to stem the link between him and them.

Never fucking worked. So when Kay made a break from the Mojave, he knew exactly where to go. He was finally going to settle things.

 

* * *

 

Fucking finally.

Gage could feel his mate getting closer, they were almost there. He was going to at least meet them half way inside the park, so he stood from his seat and…

Stopped. Was that crying?

He followed the sound to the cafe's storage room and peaked inside to see Mae crying, and Mags pacing in front of her. Fuck, it must have been that whole mess with Colter. The girl slept with him knowing damn well he had a mate, and something like that wouldn't sit well with the sweet thing. Even if Roselyn was a piece of shit and Colter was interested in Mae right back, it didn't matter.

Mags sat next to her, posture awkwardly straight as she placed a jerking hand on Mae’s back.

“… There, there,” she mumbled.

Mae choked out a laugh, wiping away a tear with the heel of her palm. “You’re really bad at this.”

“Well I’m sorry that I’m not used to comforting anyone who’s sniveling and sobbing. If I’m not helping, I’ll just go.”

“Wait.” Mae stood up when Mags did. “Just… hold me for a bit?” The Operator boss sighed, but still pulled the poor girl into a tight hug. "Thanks, Mags. I appreciate the minimal effort."

Mae seemed to be in okay hands, so Gage left to meet his own mate.

 

* * *

 

A Raider park wasn’t what Kay had expected. But then again, who would have that much anger if they weren’t in this life?

He tried to ignore how fast his heart was racing and went to find his mate. He’d been let in through the trader’s entrance, his bat confiscated before they let him go. Whatever, he didn’t need it.

Finally, his mate shoved himself through a small group of Raiders between them.

Him. A man.

It wasn’t unheard of. Only mates could have children, but not all mates were able, and sometimes the reason was because they were the same sex. Kay didn’t mind, this meant he wouldn’t feel bad about screaming his head off at them. He never liked scaring a woman.

“You!” he called as they strode towards each other. “Why are you always so _fucking_ angry?!”

“Why? I’ll tell ya fuckin’ _why._ ” His mate caught the front of his bandolier and tugged him forward. He was shorter, but Kay somehow felt intimidated. Maybe it was the anger jumping through the link. “Because you fuckin’ _exist_.”

“Yo, take it somewhere else!” a Raider called, gaining both their attention for a moment.

When their eyes met again, something shifted. All the anger and apprehension Kay felt was washed away, and the faint, incessant wanting he’s had for his mate swelled until it was swallowing him whole. It came from both their ends, clashed through their link and created a surge of overwhelming need.

Kay’s breathing quickened, and he straightened up. His mate scanned his eyes over him, then shoved Kay away from him before walking off.

Kay followed right behind.

 

His mate led him into the fake mountain and up a catwalk, reaching a decently sized private loft. As soon as they were inside, Kay was walked backwards and shoved down onto the bed.

“Woah, woah, woah, big man,” he blurted as his mate flipped him onto his hands and knees. “I don’t bottom.”

“Well, you’re about to.”

Like fuck he was. He’s had enough of being used. He jabbed his mate under his ribs and quickly flipped them, then pinned him down by his throat.

The guy moaned. _Moaned._

Kay smiled breathlessly, huffing out a mocking laugh. “You like that, daddy?”

“Shut the fuck up,” his mate grumbled, then flipped them over yet again so he was straddling Kay.

“I told you—“

“Shut. Up.” His mate rose up, pulling his pants down just enough, then spit in his hand before giving Kay a few firm strokes. “Name,” he growled out. “ _Name._ ”

“Kay,” he answered.

His mate nodded. “Gage.” With that, he sunk down, taking Kay slowly inch by inch.

Kay knew what Gage was doing. Even though Gage was bottoming, he still had control by actually being on top. That didn’t sit right him.

“Relax, kid,” Gage told him, probably catching his annoyance through the link.

Kid. The Fiends flashed into his mind, every time they called him that, every time they—

“Hey.”

He looked up at Gage when he felt his hand on the back of his neck, then reluctantly followed the push of his palm, sitting up. Gage caught him in a kiss, deep and languid.

Kay felt the dread that the Fiends had seeped into him, thick and tarry, just… disappear. Dry up and flake away.

“That’s it,” Gage soothed, lips still against Kay’s as he started to ride him. Kay held him close, his palm plastered between the Raider’s shoulder blades, feeling them shift under his thumb and little finger.

This wasn’t like any of the times he’s fucked someone, whether it was with the bosses, or some whore he picked up. There was something different about this, something… fulfilling. Maybe it was the amount of time he had waited to find his mate, maybe it was all the lust and pleasure surging through their link, maybe it was finally being with him after so many years of trying to convince himself that he didn’t need to be.

Even though Kay technically hated Gage, he still tried to make it good for him, tuned his thrusts to the noises the man let pass. The room filled with their heavy breath, their groans and whispered curses.

Kay quickened his pace when Gage became more desperate, bouncing in his lap. But Gage still came first, sinking his teeth into Kay’s neck.

Disappointment washed over him, and he moved to pull out. At least it was good while it lasted—

“Uh-uh,” Gage chided, sinking back down. “Want you to come inside me.”

The desire that washed through Kay nearly made him dizzy. “You… want me to come?” 

“Inside me.”

That was practically unheard of. As a Fiend, fucking was like a race - you came first and then you bounced.

He pulled Gage into another kiss and fucked him with renewed enthusiasm, pistoning into him with powerful snaps of his hips.

“Fuck,” Gage breathed. “C’mon, baby, c’mon…”

Kay groaned as he came, the unexpected pet name shoving him off the edge. They collapsed into a heap on the mattress, chests heaving.

“That…” Kay panted, then chuckled. “Wasn’t what I came here for.”

A laugh spasmed out of Gage, and he curled Kay into him, arm around his shoulders. "Yeah, well. Whatever."

"Yeah." Kay draped an arm over Gage's chest as he was pulled even closer. "Whatever."

 


End file.
